1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connectable to a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus used for a server, a personal computer and the like includes devices such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a hard disk drive (HDD) and a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) slot (PCI is a trademark registered in the U.S.A.). Certain types of devices are attachable to and detachable from a main body of an information processing apparatus. The types and number of devices which can be connected to each information processing apparatus are set with respect to each information processing apparatus. A redesign of an apparatus is necessary in order to change the types and number of the connectable devices (for example, to decrease the number of memories, and to increase the number of HDDs). A wide variety of specifications are demanded for an information processing apparatus. In design, it is necessary to prepare various types of apparatuses for the purpose of satisfying all the demands.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-149100 discloses a server system including a plurality of servers and a signal processing unit which enables the servers to be operated with a set of consoles. The servers and the signal processing unit are connected to each other via a Plug and Play compliant interface, and this makes it easy to change the server system. For example, when a server is newly added to the server system, it is not necessary to power off the currently working servers.
In a conventional server system, a memory, a HDD and a PCI slot use different types of interfaces, respectively. Accordingly, the types and number of the connectable devices should be set when a decision is made on the specifications of an apparatus. Once the types and number of the connectable devices are set, it is difficult to change the setting. In other words, it is difficult to expand a range of choices to choose devices. In addition, in a case where another specification other than predetermined specifications is demanded, another apparatus should be prepared.